


My Submission, My Choice

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Series: My Submission [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a choice to make, who will he chose before the night ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

Choices

I walk into the home I share with my Master and Sir, it is dark, and I am reminded for the fifth time this week, that both my lovers are away on business. My Sir had to return to Hogwarts for a week of conferences.  And my Master have been in meetings with the Wizengamout and Wizarding Council voting on issues that I would rather not deal with. I gave my voting proxies to my Master, to vote on the issues that will benefit us personally along with matters of the Wizarding world.

I waved my hand lighting the candles placed in various parts of the room giving the room enough light to guide me to the couch. I sat down pulling off my shoes and stretched out on the sofa; I place a hand on my stomach and smile. The night I told my dominants that I was expecting their child we celebrated for days on end. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks, and a small giggle escaped from my lips as the memories of my Master washing my body from head toe with his tongue. He paid close attention to my belly, licking and kissing it, while my Master whispered love and appreciation for blessing them with a precious gift. My face heated further when I remembered the way my Sir fucked me into utter weakness later that night. For days my body knew nothing but pleasure.  

The next morning I was told to stay in bed as my dominant made all my favorites for breakfast and fed it to me. We talked about the changes that will occur once the baby is born. I remembered how I felt that things would change, and they will no longer need me or see me as their submissive. However, my dominants put my mind at ease that even with the addition to their family, this elevated my love for me. I will always and forever be their submissive. The following morning, we went to Gringotts and solidified our triad in a magical commitment. I now wear my Master and Sir's collar and their last name, it also makes me a very happy and satisfied submissive.

I cannot help but sigh in sadness, I miss my loves very much, not able to roll over in the middle of the night and cuddle into the warmth of my Master. Or feel the hot breath of my Sir breathing on the side of my cheeks.  Feeling resigned, I wave my hand once more, rising from my comfortable position on the couch and walk further into our home making my way to the bedroom I share with my loves. I stop in confusion when I see the first lit candle on the floor, and the trails of red rose petals leading to another candle. _They are home._ Excited I walk further down the hallway, and a floating table was in front of me with an envelope, and a rose sitting on top of it.  

With shaky fingers, I pick up the rose bringing it to my nose smelling the petals before tracing it across my lips. I open my eyes that I did not realize I closed and reached for the note which I eagerly opened.

_Our Lovely Pet,_

_Your Sir and I have been neglectant in your care and that of our sweet child._  

I smiled and placed a gentle hand on my midsection once again. I won’t start showing yet for a while, but I am overjoyed to know that I carry a small part of both the love of my life and I am happy to share it with them. I continue to read the note.

_We have missed you my little Pet. We have missed tasting your sweet lips, missed feeling tight hole quiver around us. Missed watching your body writhe beneath us, missed hearing you call and beg for us. Even as I write this, my cock hardens thinking of all the things I want to do to your beautiful body.  Which is why tonight we will shower you love and appreciation, we will do all the things we have missed and so much more._

_In one hour our sweet Pet meet us on the roof in the article of clothing, we provided, where we will dine before feasting on your delicious body._

Love,

Your Master & Sir

Instantly, I throw the note down and step around the table rushing up the stairs. My cock is hard as shower using the special cleanse and oils my Sir makes specifically for me. I dab vanilla and lavender oils, on certain spots I know my Master likes to lick that does wonderful things to my body. At my Sir’s request I let my hair grow to down passing the curve of my arse, it is now straight because of the unique products I use in it, and I let it flow down my back the way my Master loves it. Everything I do in taking care of my body, it is all for the pleasure of my dominants. On the bed is green silk kimono with silver with dragon prints on it. I can tell my Master purchased it by the way it hangs seductively off my shoulder's and opens invitingly in the front.

All the while I prepare myself, for my Master and Sir, my cock stays erect, and I am excited that tonight I will be giving myself freely to my dominants. They have lived up to their word, by loving me and caring for me, and I hoped that I am doing the same. They are my light in the darkest days, and I happily submit my mind, body and soul completely to them. We have been through a lot in the time we have been together.  There were a few friends who abandoned me when I professed my love for my dominants, and it hurt to have my best friends call me a freak and to label and deem the things I crave unnatural in their eyes. My fathers did not understand my need to be dominated, yet, they supported my decisions. I have yet to tell them that they are going to be grandfather's, my father Sirius still believes he is too young to be the father of an adult, and my papa James simple still dotes on me as if I am a baby. I wonder how will they react when I finally tell them about the new addition to my family.  

I turn my thoughts away from subjects that are for another time and focus on my pleasurable night to come. I look at myself in the mirror and smile at brightness in my cheeks. I am glowing, and it is not from being pregnant, it is because I will be in the arms of my loves in a few short minutes. My dominants make me feel cherished no matter who do not understand our relationship if they only understand the length they will go simply just see a smile on my face. I am theirs, in every way.

I turn and make my way out of the room and up to the roof. The stairs are lit with candles and once again rose petals lead the way. This time, the roses are red, blue and white a few floated around me, and I scented the air, a few of the rose petals brushed against my naked chest and my cock, it makes me shiver spiking my arousal. I stop at the entrance of the door and taking a very deep breath to calm my excited and aroused body. I reach down and squeeze the tip of my already leaking cock swiping at the clear liquid and bringing my fingers to my lips tasting it; I moan imagining that I am tasting the essence of my loves. I close my eyes thinking of all the possibilities that will happen tonight. My men love me, and they show it in many different ways.  

I love the adrenaline rush I get whenever my dominants whip me, tie and chain me to a flat surface. But I also love when they are gentle, and take their time making sweet love to me. They show me how much I mean to them not only with their bodies but also with words. They are never afraid to say the words, 'I love you.'

And yet, lately, I have missed them more than anything.  My Dom and Sir have become the center of my world. I place a hand on my flat stomach and smile. One day I will be showing, and the extent of our love will be evident. I glow when I think about how excited they were when they found out. I grimaced when I think how silly I was to keep a secret and to think that things will change between us. Carry the evidence of their love inside of me has only strengthened our marriage.  

I touch the collar that is never removed from around my neck and my face flushed with memories of the day I accepted and submitted to them. I did it freely, I have never felt unworthy of their love and attention, I know there are other submissive who envy my position. Having two devoted and loving dominants who will give me the stars in the sky if I request it. Finally, ready to receive what the night will bring I reach down and grip the handle of the door and slowly push it open. I want to see my loves. I want to be with my dominants. I am eager to enjoy them. The door opens quietly I step onto the roof, I did not need to go very far to find the men of my every waking thought, there standing before me, naked and looking ever so sexy are the loves of my life.  

“Hello, my little one,” My Master greets with a bright smile.

Both he and my Sir extend their hand for me to take it. I was pulled into a three-way kiss. I moaned finally tasting them after so long. I was starved for their touch, needy for their kisses and craved their presence.  A hand reached down and grabbed my arse, squeezing it. I moaned wantonly begging that they will take me now and reaffirm their love for me. I want to roll in their scent and be drenched in their cum. I want to feel them stretching me wide open, fucking me and leaving me weakened unable to move from their arms for days. My lips burn in pleasure from their kiss, I am clay in their hands to mold and play with, I am about to cum and my loves know, they the change in my breathing, the way I cling to them begging them without using words to let me cum. But I am denied my pleasure when they pull away simultaneously.

I whine in disappointment, and opening my eyes that I know are blazing with fire not in anger but with needy arousal. My Sir smirk and I wished I can muster a small bit of anger, but I missed seeing this playful side of my Sir.  

“Tonight, we are not Master and Sir and Pet.” My Sir begins. One of his finger's touched my lips. I can feel the hand I now know belongs to my Master kneading my arse ad slips between my cheeks tapping on my quivering and needy hole. I groan and clench my cheeks together holding onto his finger. My Master chuckles but did not remove his finger either. “Tonight we are Severus, Lucius, and Harry." My Sir continues. Just three men who love each other, and celebrating the life we will welcome into the world because of our joined love.”

My Master stepped closer to me and licked the shell of my ear. He moans which sends vibrations through my body, he sniffs the back of my ear and down the sides of my neck, no doubt smelling the lavender and vanilla out I dabbed theirs earlier. I can feel his lips widen on my skin into a smile. "It seems, Severus, our little Pet has a few tricks up his sleeves."

Not wanting to feel left out my Sir buries his face into my neck, the whiskers from his five o'clock tickled my neck and instantly my body was on fire. My cock burned for their attention. My breath hitched when my Sir, bites down on my shoulder.

"Oh, fucking hell." I moan.

My Master chuckles, "Such naughty words coming such beautiful lips. I should punish you." He licked my lips from one corner to the other. I whimper when they both step back completely from me. My skin prickles when cold air touched my body. I was in so much trouble and the night only just began, I could not wait to see how it unfolds.

"As we said in the letter, tonight is for you." My Master started speaking. I was trying to listen, but I could not concentrate, especially with two gorgeous and sexiest men known to man and gods, standing before me. It felt like the first time I am seeing their naked bodies.

“Also," says my Sir, "after we have dined on the beautiful meal that Lucius prepared for us, we will dine on your body."

"With one change," my Master says stepping behind me. His lips close to my ear, I can hear him inhaling once again, and I close my eyes waiting to feel his lips on me again. But I am stunned, and I snap my eyes open when he whisper's in my ear, "Tonight you will have the choice to top one of us.”

 


	2. My Submission, My Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who did Harry choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who responded to the poll for the last chapter. I hope I did not disappoint anyone with the results in the second part. This story has taken on a life of its own there will be more from my three favorite men. But I'm not sure when.

“Who will it be, my sweet little love?” My master asked me as he licked the outer shell of my ear. It was hard to concentrate with his hands and lips so close to my body. I had to step away from his arms. I needed to think. This was something different in our relationship, our marriage, and our structured commitment to each other. When I accepted their collar, it was with the understanding that I would always take the role of the bottom. I was where I was comfortable letting them take the lead and dominant structure in our lovemaking. But I’ve occasionally wondered what it would be like to change things up between us. To one day be inside my master and sir, giving them the same pleasure they’ve given me. 

“Who came up with this idea?” I finally asked it was hard for me to choose. I had watched them many times with delight and with utter jealousy as they took each other. They’d teased me with their moans and groans. But tonight I had the pleasure of taking one of them.  Feeling and giving them the same pleasure they’d given me. Feeling their heat surrounding my cock as their walls squeezed me.  And their beautiful lips begging me for their release. Tonight I not only got to tease but torture them.

“Does it matter?” My master asked me.

“As long as you get to pleasure us the way we want, who cares where the idea came from?” Sir added. He smiled at me. “I see you’re thinking about the beauty of this arrangement.” My master chuckled and walked up to stand beside Sir.

“I am,” I said. I had to take another step back because they were standing so close to me. They were consuming me.  They were beautiful and took my breath away. They were the light and dark to my gray. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape balanced him out. They made him feel special, and he hoped he did the same for them.

“You seem conflicted, my little one?” Master asked.

“Is it so hard to believe that Lucius and I want to feel you pleasure us the same way we do with you?”

“It’s not that…” I started to explain, but Sir walked over to me and gently placed a finger on my lips silencing me.

“Hush, my little flower,” his deep baritone voice sending shock waves through me. “We understand what it is we’re asking. To go against the norm of what we’ve been doing. But tonight and maybe other nights in the future, Lucius and I simply want us to be three men who are madly in love with each other without the labels.”

His words didn’t help me to decide, but I understood. It would not always be like this, but they felt the need to change things up a bit. Voicing my silent question and desires.

“Do I have to choose now?” I stepped out away from Sir because he continued to touch me I would lose all my restraints and beg him to have his way with me, the deal be damned. 

“No,” My sir answers. “You have until the end of our meal to give us your answer.” He smiled, and I saw the dangerous smirk on his lips that made my insides quiver. He stepped closer to me, leaning in and whispered in my ear, “But I will warn you now. I won’t play fair and neither will Lucius. I am stretched and eagerly ready for you to fuck me.” He stepped back and walked around me, leaving me gasping for breath, and trying to regain my composure when soft fingers travel up and down my sides. The man was not only sexy but a pleasure demon who knew how to tease me with just words.

“What did he tell you, my little one?” I could not answer, my lips refused to move or make a sound. “Did he tell you about the butt plug he’s wearing? How about the fact that each time I touch you, it is spelled to vibrate? What if I told you that I am also wearing a butt plug that is attached to my Prince Albert, it’s spelled to vibrate and pull on my balls each time you touch Severus.” I tried to look down, but Master stopped me. “Not yet, my pet, you don’t get to see it until you have made your choice.”

_ Shit, they are definitely not playing fair. Why are they teasing and doing this to me? I cannot choose between them. They are both great men. What would another person do in my situation? _

I looked at my master, and he’s smiling, there was a gleam in his stormy gray eyes I’ve never seen before. Master stepped back and walked over to the table that’s in the center of the room. Large cushions were surrounding the round table with silver covered domes floating above the table. Sir waved his wand, and the domes opened and revealed an array of beautiful dishes that smelled divine. From what he could see there were a few of his favorite finger foods among the dishes. My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I had not eaten since walking through the door. Since I’ve gotten pregnant, my appetite had increased along with my need for sleep.  

Sir looked at me and smiled, “Are you ready to eat, my little love?”

I opened my lips to answer but stopped when Sir sat on the table then laid down scooting to the center of the table. He waved his wand again and a few of the dishes raised off the trays and landed on various parts of his body. He looked at me and raised a hand crooking his finger and beckoned me to come closer to him. My feet and body moved on their own. Once I was close to the table, I stood above him looking down at the delicious and sexy man laid out before me. I reached out to touch him but pulled back quickly afraid of what I might do. I was hungry with lust, and all I could think about was eating him up. I wanted to sit on his cock and ride him until I was filled overflowing with his love. I no longer wanted to eat, and I wanted to sate my hunger in a much different way.

“What is the matter, my little dove? Doesn’t Severus look positively appetizing?” Master asked standing behind me; I could feel his warmth of his against my body. His hot hard cock was pressing against my butt cheeks. “What would you rather eat, him or the meal?” He whispered in my ear. “I can tell you want him to fuck you.” His breath tickled the side of my neck, and I shivered. “Sit on his cock and let me feed you while I feed him my cock.”

I was tempted, so very tempted but he gave me a better idea. I looked over my shoulder his eyes still sparkling with mischief. “Lucius,” I whispered using his first name for the first time. “Why don’t you take out your plug leave everything else on and sit on his cock, while I feed you both?” 

“As you wish, my little dove.”

Master visibly shivered and licked his lips. He followed my instructions to the letter. He walked over to the table and crawled on top of it, straddling Sir’s legs. He was about to reach around and lift Sir’s cock. “Stop!” I yelled, stopping him. His hands stilled, and he looked at me. I was expecting a rebuke but what I saw made me gasp. Lucius' eyes were blown with arousal at me commanding him. It gave me a pleasurable thrill to control them. I looked at Sir, who was staring at Lucius, his pert red lips opened, and I could tell he was holding back from reaching out to touch Lucius. I scanned his body and noticed how his pale skin glistened with sweat in the moonlight. It excited me that I was doing this to them. It made me want to play and tease them more. 

“Tell me, my sweet Severus, what should I do with you both now that I have you here?” I used his first name as well, and he audibly gasped. Until this moment I never understood the power of a name. It was a person’s identity. I loved the endearments they called me. I’m them; pet, little dove, flower and many others they’ve used. But the one I answered to most was mine. Because I was theirs and they were mine. I trailed a finger along Severus’ skin, gently moving around the neatly placed meal before reaching for his hard cock. I was astonished by Lucius, that he had been able to stay in the same position, poised kneeling over Severus. Grasping Severus’ cock in my hand, I jerked it a few times and purposely grazed a finger against Lucius’ wet, stretched hole. 

“Are you going to answer my question, Severus?” He groaned, unable to speak when I pulled on his testicles. Lucius whimpered. And then I remembered what he told me about the plug that was also attached to his cock. I took the time to inspect it and my mouth watered at what I saw. Precum pooling on Severus’ lower toned abs, silver balls on both sides of Lucius’ cock, going down to his testicles that were attached to the cord of the butt plug. My master was in a pleasurable torturous heaven, and oddly enough I was jealous of him. 

“You both mean so much to me,” I said, leaning close to Lucius and kissing his neck. He moaned loud, and I smiled. “I love you both and can never express it enough.” With each word, I gently stroked Severus’ cock while pulling on Lucius’ testicles. “You both give me so much since we’ve been together. I fell in love with you both before you offered me your collar. I craved to be in your arms, and I was beside myself when you offered me the chance.” They couldn’t speak, I wasn’t giving them a chance to. I loved the reaction I got from them. “You both have given me love, stability, and most of all, a new life.” I stopped torturing Lucius’ cock and touched my stomach smiling and thinking about our little one I was giving to them. “And after a short consideration, I’ve decided that I want you.” They gasped. “I want to give you both what you desire.” I rested my free hand on Lucius’ shoulder and slowly eased him down onto Severus’ cock that I had positioned to his waiting hole. ‘Tonight, I want to make love to both of you.” 

They both gasped at my words for different reasons. Lucius was fully seated on Severus’ cock, and my words might not have reached his ear. Severus, for his part, was looking at me with desire in his eyes. I knew I changed the format of what they wanted, but I felt greedy. They told me to choose between the two of them, something I could never do. I loved them both equally and different ways. Severus for his strength and Lucius for his care. “Tonight I will take the lead and do as I wish with you both.”

* * *

 

-Lucius-

 

“Oh, fuck,” I moaned, closing my eyes.  My ears were ringing with Harry’s words. I tilted my head back, and it limply fell to my shoulder. I loved having Severus inside of me. His cock was stretching me to the hilt. When we came up with the plans for the night, neither one of us suspected that Harry would want to make love to us both. It was something that Severus and I had discussed over the past few months. As much as we are dominants, we are also men with desires. We wanted to feel Harry’s love in any way that he would be willing to give us. But we also saw looks and wantonness in his eyes each time I took Severus or when he made love to me. And this was why we did this, and it would not weaken the bond between us but strengthen it. I was a part of Harry as much as he was a part of me. I loved him with every fiber of my body, and I would do anything to make him happy. 

“Open your mouth, Lucius.” He commanded me and chuckled. “Is this how it feels when you command me, the power of telling me what to do?” 

“Yes,” I whimpered. I shivered because I loved hearing name spew from his lips. I do as he asked and moaned when I felt the sweetness of his lips accompanied with chocolate and strawberries flavors bursting in my mouth. He kissed me, and as I was about to raise my hand to cup the back of his, he pulled away and instructed Severus to start pivoting his hips. My world tilted, and I felt hot. Severus’ cock moved deliciously in and out of me, slowly driving me crazy. My skin felt sensitive as if I could feel everything around me. 

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered close to his ear.

“Sexy is the word I would use to describe him,” Severus added. “Red swollen kissed lips.”  

“Oh shit,” I cursed when I felt a hot cavern surround my cock. My hips stuttered, and I could not focus on what to do next. I’d forgotten what I was doing when Severus’ cock inside of me brushed against my prostate. I would have cum in Harry’s mouth if he didn’t pull off my cock. I hissed as the cool air hit me. 

“Naughty Lucius, you were about to cum, when I haven’t fucked you yet,” Harry told him.

A dark chuckle reached my ear, and I opened my eyes just in time to see Harry kneeling with Severus' head in between his legs. They were staring at each other, and all I could think was how beautiful and perfect they looked together.

“Do you want my cock, Severus?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” he answered quickly, his voice hoarse with need.

“Why should I give it to you?” Harry asked as he drags the head of his cock across Severus’ lips. “Have you been a good boy today?”

“Oh, gods yes,” he answered licking his lips. I unconsciously made a strangled sound, causing Harry to look at me and smile. The devilish little imp.  

“I’m not sure I believe you, Severus. Look how you are torturing Lucius. Can’t you tell he wants to cum? Why are  you holding back his pleasure?”

* * *

 

**-Severus-**

 

_ Oh, gods above I’m going to die.   _

The two men in my life were giving me pleasure beyond belief. I was excited when Lucius came up with the idea of giving Harry one night to live out his hidden desire to fuck one of us. But the idea that my little love wanted to fuck us both had me more turned on than I have ever been in my life. I wanted to cum every time Harry called me by my first name. I grunted and was about to grab onto Lucius’ hips when Harry’s commanding voice reached my ear.

“You touch him when I tell you to.” 

I lick my lips, still tasting his precum, grunting at the taste of my love's sweetness.  

“Open your lips for me, Severus.”

I did as my love commanded and was rewarded with his hard cock in my mouth dipped in the sweetest chocolate known made by man. I moaned for different reasons. I’d been dying to have Harry’s cock in my mouth all day. It was all I could think about. My hips jerked, sending my cock deeper into Lucius. I opened the eyes I didn’t know I closed and connected with Harry’s testicles that were begging to be licked. I pulled my lips from his cock and took one of his testicles in my mouth. I moaned and saw Harry’s reaction and did it one more time. I was in heaven. I knew Lucius was trying to hold back his orgasm. I could feel his walls tighten around my cock. Harry’s balls tightened in my mouth, and I knew he was close. I wasn’t doing so great myself; my cock burned readily to explode. I released Harry’s testicles and sucked his cock back into my mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry grunted as I took him deep down my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. 

“I can’t…” Lucius said, and I knew what he was trying to say. Their lovemaking had taken a different turn. This was not something we were counting on, but it was so much better than I could have imagined. Just the thought of Harry commanding and taking charge had both Lucius and I more turned on than ever. Our little love had some hidden talents, and it made me proud to yield to his command. 

The sounds of our lovemaking pushed me over the edge, and I came spurting inside of Lucius just as Harry tweaked both of my nipples. Lucius yelled, and his cum was spurting on my stomach and chest no doubt landing on what food remained on me during our short lovemaking. I whimpered when Harry’s cum hit the back of my tongue, sliding down my throat as he whispered my name, sending more shocks down my spine. Lucius fell completely on top of me, sandwiching his cock and everything else between us. I didn’t care. I loved having his weight on top of me. Whatever mess we made could be taken care of with cleaning charms. All that matter was us being together. He kissed my neck and all the way up to my lips, I still had Harry’s cock in my mouth. He licked his way from my lips to the base of Harry’s cock to his testicles, licking them and making Harry shiver. 

I couldn’t help but smile, thinking that our night of pleasure had just begun and I couldn’t wait to see what else was going to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my SLASh website. It's not completed yet. But keep checking I will be adding new stories to my site in the next coming months. http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/ or email me giovannareaves@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> There are more updates coming, I have been a bit busy with real life and working on other projects. As always thank you for your support and for sticking with me this long. Check out my website my website www.GiaReavesSlashWorld.com for updates.


End file.
